


Pull My Strings

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Bandom, Dead Kennedys, Punk Rock RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Cock Tease, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Humor if you squint long enough, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Sexual Coercion, This Is STUPID, Vocab Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jello is convinced that Klaus is repressed simply because Klaus refuses to expand his vocabulary on male genitalia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull My Strings

At first he missed it completely, being far too wrapped up in concentrating on his frantic motions and singing, but at a certain point during their performance of "Pull My Strings", Jello became acutely aware of Klaus' participation. Or lack thereof. It was normal for the bassist to come in and out of singing backup but that wasn't the issue. Klaus was on point for his parts except for the fact that he willfully ignored saying the word _cock_ when the chorus came along.

Maybe Jello was just losing his shit and paying too much into it, but it seemed awfully convenient that Klaus was saying all the other words perfectly fine. Namely, _Is my cock big enough?_ suddenly became, _Is my ---- big enough?_ There was a pause where a word should've been and despite his best efforts, it started to bore into Jello. He wasn't one for perfection or order, those things didn't exist to Jello, but here was his bandmate going miles out of his way just to avoid a word. That didn't sit right with him.

It was painfully obvious as the song neared it's end just how uncomfortable and unsettled Klaus was by the word, which was absurd because they had plenty of other songs with notions and language far more vulgar than a silly word such as _cock._ Jello would also be quick to make the assumption that Klaus even blushed once or twice when he sang it, but the lighting was too unreliable to back up that claim.

Thankfully, for Klaus as well as Jello, "Pull My Strings" was the last song in their setlist. It would give the frontman a chance to press the matter much sooner rather than later before it slipped his mind completely. Jello knew that perhaps he was making a bigger deal about it than he should, but he needed to know why Klaus would willfully object to saying a word that was no one near as horrendous as half the shit he said on a regular basis.

It was awhile after the show before Darren and Ray cleared out to head back to the hotel, leaving Jello and Klaus alone at long last. Klaus had stayed behind to change his clothes and collect his things. So sure that he was alone, Klaus nearly died of a heart attack when the singer emerged unannounced from the adjoining changing room. Klaus practically tripped trying to pull his pants up.

"Relax," Jello smirked, looking him up and down with a skeptical eye. "It's just me."

"Didn't know you stuck around," Klaus exhaled, doing up his fly swiftly. Jello was wearing a shirt now but was still undoubtedly sweaty from the exertion of tonight's performance. Klaus fumbles when he stares to hard at the way the shirt clings to Jello's body. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I didn't see you leave with Ray or Darren, so I figured I'd come and see if you were alright," Jello lies, pretending to be concerned. He wipes his forehead with the back of his wrist and steps further in, closing the door behind him.

"I told you I was gonna change," Klaus replied shortly, letting his eyes drop to the ground. Anywhere but at Jello. "You should've knocked."

"You should've locked the door," Jello remarked.

He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door with his shoulders, watching Klaus pull a fresh shirt over his head. Well, fresh in a sense that he wore it yesterday. Klaus tugged the hem down around his waist before looking back up at Jello expectantly. Klaus felt put on the spot by Jello's sudden active interest in him. He wasn't a shy person, especially not around his friends, but this was different.

He was alone with Jello backstage in a dressing room and all of that would be fine and dandy if it wasn't for the predatory way the singer eyed him. He could just as easily excused himself, but therein lies a problem. A sweat drenched Jello Biafra stood between him and the door. Klaus knew it was only a matter of time before he really embarrassed himself and he wants to avoid that.

"What?" Klaus asks, feeling crowded and nervous. He unconsciously takes a step back and before Klaus can do anything else, it's too late.

"What are your thoughts on cock?" Jello inquires as if it's the most nonchalant question ever. Then again, every question is nonchalant to Jello.

"E-Excuse me?" Klaus stutters, getting flustered too easily by Jello's blatant remarks. He really oughta be used to it by now...

"Cock... I noticed you didn't say it earlier during the song," Jello presses further. He watches Klaus fidget for a moment, enjoying the way he nervously pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I just missed my part, okay?" Klaus deflects unsuccessfully.

"No, I don't think so..." Jello pushes off the door with his shoulder blades and casually walks up to Klaus. Not too close to where he's invading his personal space but close enough. "You seemed pretty coherent with your other words. I find it hard to believe that you missed one word mid-sentence. It's almost like you missed it on purpose."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," Klaus dismisses defensively, catching the hint of a challenge in Jello's raspy voice. He turns his back on the frontman which is a bad move. "If I messed up then so what? I'm only human, right?"

"Then say it."

"What?"

"If it's no big deal then say cock," Jello says in rapid fire, always quick with his tongue.

"Why?"

"Because."

"I'm not saying _that_ word," Klaus scoffs, brushing off the challenge because he doesn't have time for Jello's games.

"Why not?"

Klaus can hear Jello shift from one foot to the other from behind him and it makes him squirm within himself. He's getting antsy. He thought that maybe if he turned his back to Jello he'd be able to sever eye contact but the truth was Jello was just as dominating with his presence, if not more. At least Klaus didn't have to look at how well that sweat drenched shirt clung to Jello's torso anymore.

"Because I don't have to if I don't want to," Klaus tells him, making himself appear busy by fiddling with his dirty pair of clothes.

"Just say cock once. It's not gonna kill you. If anything it might liberate you a little," Jello complains more than begs. He's not one for begging but he can do it if he has to.

"Liberate me from what?" Klaus asks, stuffing his dirty shirt into his bag. Anything to make him not look nervous.

"From your repressed sexual identity," Jello preaches, getting dramatic like he often does. "You can't let your genitalia _dictate_ you!"

"I'm not repressed and I don't need liberating, okay?" Klaus laughs nervously and shoves the rest of his clothes into the bag, tying it up hastily. Klaus isn't sure how long he can put up with this. "And that pun was so uncalled for."

"So you're not gonna say cock?"

"No."

"Not even once for me?" Jello inquires innocently, laying his hands to rest on Klaus' waist. Klaus flinched slightly at the initial contact but didn't make an attempt to push Jello away.

" _Especially_ not for you," Klaus scoffs, shivering when he feels Jello's breath ghost along the back of his neck making the sweat there cool.

"I bet I could make you say it before the night is over," Jello murmurs lowly into the bassist's ear. He's much closer to Klaus now, letting his damp shirt and chest press up against Klaus' back. He wraps his arms around his band mate and rubs his hands up underneath the hem of Klaus' shirt, nuzzling the side of his neck. "You just need a little motivation."

"Eric..." Klaus chides softly, feeling himself slip under Jello's control. It's weird how he can let someone almost ten years his junior pull him like a puppet. "I can't play your games right now..." 

"Oh, you can say my real name but you can't say one little naughty word for me?" Jello has lowered his voice to a seductive purr that elicits all sorts of promises that go unsaid. He slips his hand down to cup Klaus' groin, smiling when he finds his band mate all ready to go.

"It's not the same and you know it..."

"I can make it worth your while."

"Eric, please..."

There's something about Klaus saying his real name that makes Jello absolutely climb the walls. Not in a bad way, but a very unfortunate way. If Jello wasn't so dead set on teaching Klaus a lesson he'd be jumping the bassist by now without the whole preamble. In a sense, Jello's name was taboo to him just as the word _cock_ was to Klaus. But he just couldn't let it go.

"You know what your problem is? You're too uptight about anything remotely sexual. Especially where cock is concerned," Jello observes out loud, rubbing the heel of his palm firmly against Klaus' erection.

"I'm not--" Klaus breaks off into breathless gasp when Jello's hand finally slips into his pants. The feel of skin on skin is practically euphoric, almost as if Klaus hasn't been touched in years. The hand closes around his hard on and begins to stroke Klaus with determined and firm precision.

Klaus can only imagine how pathetic he looks right about now. He's acting like some horny teenager who hasn't had a proper hand job before and Klaus is sure that Jello is feeding off that embarrassment in strides. But even as Klaus is built up to the brink and back in alternating rhythms, he knows he is ultimately at the mercy of Jello and as such the wonderful sensation of the singer fisting his cock will inevitably come to an end. For better or for worse.

Unfortunately, for the worse.

"You know what?" Jello asks rhetorically. His hand stops and so does Klaus' startled gasps. Jello pulls his hand out of Klaus' pants and he backs up slightly so that they're not touching anymore. "I change my mind."

Because Jello is an asshole like that. Klaus should've known better, it's not like it's the first time this has happened, and he wouldn't be surprised if Jello's pulled the same tactics on Ray or Darren to get what he wants. In many ways, Jello is a spoiled child that gets what he wants one way or another. Klaus wouldn't go so far as to call him _manipulative._ Jello just knew which strings to pull. Ironic as it sounds...

"You're a fucking tease, you know that?" Klaus spits when he finally turns around to face Jello again. There's a big grin spread across the singer's face and Klaus would love nothing more than to slap it off of him.

"What kinda _tease_ would you say I am?" Jello inquires like the smart ass he is. He can see Klaus go through a series of facial twitches, like he's itching to give in, but it doesn't happen right away.

"The evil kind," Klaus dismisses, trying to adjust himself in a comfortable position but still aching.

"You do realize there's just _one_ word keeping me from doing _anything_ you want, right?" Jello states matter-of-factly, stepping in close to the bassist once again. He runs his hands down the length of Klaus' chest, stopping only to toy with the button and zipper on his jeans. "And I will do _anything._ All you have to do is say the magic word."

"No, you just want to win like you always do," Klaus replies somewhat dejected. He feels like he's being played for a fool if he surrenders just so Jello will touch him. "That's all you care about..."

"You don't have to take it so seriously, Klaus."

"But you're making it serious!" Klaus complains with a shout. It wasn't meant to come out so loud but Klaus is frustrated about being played with. "Everything is a game to you. Even other people's emotions..."

Jello's face drops slightly when Klaus pushes his hands away and looks to the ground for consolation. Even the ground is warmer than Jello's cold need to get what he wants. Jello knows Klaus' feelings are hardly a game and shouldn't be exploited but now that this has been made clear, Jello feels the need to redeem himself. Not out of pity for Klaus, but to apologize for his own callousness.

He doesn't actually say _sorry_ so much as shows it by cupping Klaus' face and kissing him. This is kind of a big deal since Jello isn't one for handing out kisses so freely without something in return. It sounds a lot worse than it really is. Jello isn't incapable of being passionate, far from it actually, he's just picky about who deserves it and who doesn't. Klaus deserves it.

At first Klaus is reluctant to actually reciprocate the kiss, seeing as how he is still pretty despondent, but Jello's lips are so gentle. Instead of demanding for entry Jello is asking for it in sweet pecks here and there along his lips and jaw line. Klaus caves faster than he should but he can't wait any longer to get over himself for being too sensitive. How rude would Klaus look if he didn't accept Jello's apology?

Before Klaus could really get into it, Jello pulled away suddenly but only to rid the bassist of his glasses. It was an unconscious desire of Jello's to see Klaus without his glasses in moments like this, mostly because he felt like lenses separated him from making proper eye contact. He often wondered what Klaus saw without his glasses.

Right now Jello had a point to prove to Klaus. One that implied he wasn't an asshole brat that always gets his way, but that he can also be generous and compromise. Jello discards Klaus' glasses elsewhere and goes in to get a proper kiss from his band mate and _friend._ Klaus instantly opens up to him with unyielding yearning, letting his arms close around Jello's still damp torso.

They press together in such a way that makes them fit perfectly with one another as their mouths and hands do all the work. It starts out as sweet as that word implies but takes on a life of it's own. Their kiss consists of pushing and pulling against the fabric of each other's clothes, trying to tear away the cloth barriers that separate them and get to more pressing matters.

Their hands fumble around blindly until they both groan with frustration and break away to unzip their own respective flies. They both wriggle their pants and underwear down far enough to maneuver what needs to be done. Jello is the first one to make a move grasping Klaus', as well as his, cock in a similar way he did moments ago. But it isn't to push his buttons, it's to please.

Klaus moans into Jello's mouth when they get into a jagged cadence of stroking and humping against each other. It's not the ideal way Klaus, let alone Jello, would want to get off but by this point it didn't really matter how they did it. All that mattered was the contact and rhythm that stayed on a repeated loop of _pull, thrust, twist._ The friction was eased when both men became more turned on, coating their cocks and Jello's hand with sticky pre-come.

Klaus clutched at the front of Jello's shirt, trying to ground himself in reality or maybe just trying to keep himself from falling down. He couldn't tell the two apart. Their kissing got much less coordinated and more sloppy because the need to breath and gasp was too overwhelming as Jello stroked faster, taking them both to the brink.

His arms wrapped around Jello's back and shoulders, wanting to just mash them together as closely as possible. Jello let go of their cocks for a moment so they could simply rub and grind jaggedly into each other. Their bodies writhed and their mouths clashed lazily, alternating the rhythms to find out what they enjoyed the most. Eventually Jello went back to the former option and grabbed their cocks in his hand but switching the technique.

Jello kissed a path down to Klaus' neck, pressing his tongue against his pulse before sinking his teeth into the tender skin. It made Klaus groan and arch further into Jello's deft hand, coming undone by the coupled stimulus of pain and pleasure. Jello used his free hand to cup the other side of Klaus' neck, pushing the sweat slick sensitive skin further into his mouth. Klaus made a small _squeaking_ noise that elicited a satisfied smirk on Jello's face around his mouthful.

Jello knew all the right strings to pull to make Klaus shake under his touch. Jello twisted his hand on each up stroke so that the palm of his hand circled the heads of their cocks in a near painful motion. Jello sucked harder on his neck, perhaps a little too hard, but Klaus didn't complain as he felt the first tremors of his orgasm.

It was over far too fast, faster than Klaus or Jello would've hoped for, but the intent was clear and the meaning was pure. As pure as it could be. They convulsed against one another, moaning their completion into each other's ears, but neither said a word. It was long moment of slouching and panting before either of them were able to stand up straight on their own, let alone talk.

Klaus rubbed at his neck where Jello had bitten and sucked, finding saliva and soreness in it's wake. It was a pleasant reminder of the moment that had just taken a part in and Klaus hoped it was also a promise. A promise for more to come, but that was for another time. They put themselves away, as sticky and messy as they were, and to Klaus' dismay he found his shirt to be soiled.

"I literally just put this shirt on," Klaus whines, grimacing at the already drying stain on the front of his shirt.

"You got a bigger problem..."

"What?"

"I think I might've stepped on your glasses," Jello says, smiling nervously. He shifts his foot until he hears a little _crunch_ sound. "Sorry..."

"You are such a cocksucker," Klaus says in contempt, shaking his head stiffly. He grabs his bag and pushes past Jello with a shoulder as he stalks towards the dressing room door.

Jello's face lights up after a moment and he rushes towards the door to catch Klaus before he gets out of earshot.

"Ha! I told you I'd get you to say cock!" Jello calls after Klaus' retreating form, reverting back to the initial argument. His small moment of triumph is shortly lived though as Klaus yells back to him over his shoulder without stopping.

"Compound adjectives don't count!"


End file.
